Laisses-moi t'aimer!
by mambanoir
Summary: Draco Malfoy qui travaille dans une pâtisserie...on aura tout vu! HP/DM, BZ/RW.
1. Chapter 1

**Voilà une nouvelle histoire avec mes couples favoris !**

**Les personnages ne sont pas à moi !**

**Comme d'habitude il n'y a aucun rapport avec les livres ou les films et homophobes ne lisez pas, scènes explicites !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**&&&&.**

**Fic ancienne que j'avais supprimé, excusez-moi, et que je reposte.**

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 1**

**&&&&.**

Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley déambulaient tranquillement dans les rues du Londres Moldu.

Ils passaient souvent leurs journées ainsi, cela permettait à Harry d'échapper au harcèlement de ses admirateurs dans le monde sorcier où ils évitaient d'aller autant que possible.

Depuis que le brun avait vaincu Voldemort, il y avait quelques mois de cela, sa vie était un véritable enfer dans le monde magique, lui qui aurait voulut vivre enfin tranquille était en fait assaillit jours et nuits, il ne pouvait pas faire un pas sans que journalistes et fans de tous poils ne lui saute dessus.

En plus tous les jours il recevait une montagne de courrier d'amoureux transis que pour la plupart il ne connaissait même pas, et ceux qu'il connaissait se battaient presque pour avoir l'honneur d'être vu à son bras juste pour profiter un peu de sa notoriété, ce qui l'énervait au plus haut point.

Il ne sortait donc plus guère et préférait vivre isolé du monde magique.

De ce côté ci il pouvait enfin goûter le calme, on ne le connaissait pas et il pouvait vivre comme tous les gens de son âge.

**&&&&.**

C'était le début de l'automne, dans le milieu de l'après midi et un beau soleil brillait, ce qui n'arrivait pas tout les jours à Londres.

Là ils se trouvaient sur une grande avenue très animée où ils n'étaient pas encore venus et où se succédaient différents magasins tous très luxueux.

« J'ai faim ! » dit subitement Ron alors qu'ils passaient devant une grande pâtisserie à la devanture très alléchante.

« Ça te tente pas tout ces gâteaux ? rajouta le rouquin...regardes comme ça à l'air bon, je goûterais bien celui-là...et celui-là aussi...

Harry sourit, l'appétit de son ami était légendaire

«D'accord, d'accord, allons y ! dit-il en ouvrant la porte de la boutique.

A l'intérieur il y avait beaucoup de monde et ils firent la queue tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'ils allaient prendre, il y avait un grand choix et tout semblait très appétissant, ce n'était pas facile de se décider à moins de tout prendre.

Quand ils parvinrent enfin devant le comptoir et qu'ils levèrent les yeux sur celui qui leur faisait face ils se figèrent tous les trois en ouvrant de grands yeux.

« Malfoy ? fit Harry, totalement abasourdi de le rencontrer dans ce genre d'endroit.

Ledit Malfoy, qui s'était immédiatement reprit, posa sur eux à tour de rôle ses yeux gris vide de toute expression.

« Vous désirez ? demanda t-il, totalement impassible.

« Mais...qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? dit le brun qui n'en revenait pas.

« Ça ne se voit pas Potter ?...je travaille tout bêtement ! répondit sèchement le beau blond….alors dîtes moi ce que voulez ou dégagez…il y a du monde derrière vous.

Ron et Harry jetèrent un coup d'œil par-dessus leurs épaules, en effet plusieurs personnes attendaient leur tour.

Le brun choisit le premier gâteau qui venait, Ron en prit deux, et un moment plus tard les deux amis se retrouvaient dehors.

**&&&&.**

« Draco Malfoy qui travaille dans une pâtisserie…on aura tout vu ! » s'exclama le rouquin avant de mordre dans l'une de ses pâtisseries.

Harry ne répondit pas, tout un tas de questions se bousculait dans sa tête et la curiosité le dévorait.

Ils s'assirent à la terrasse d'un bar à quelques mètres à peine de la pâtisserie.

« Oui, c'est étrange ! se dit Harry.

En y repensant il se souvenait que Draco Malfoy avait disparut quelques temps après le dernier combat, tout comme son meilleur ami d'ailleurs, Blaise Zabini, mais à ce moment-là c'était la folie pour lui et il n'avait pas pu en savoir plus.

Par la suite ça lui était un peu sortit de l'esprit, il avait entendu dire qu'ils étaient partis, sans qu'on sache où, et il avait tellement été prit par ses obligations qu'il n'avait pas cherché plus loin.

« Je me demande quand même ce qu'il fout là ! dit pensivement Ron qui tout en mangeant semblait se poser autant de questions que son ami.

La journée tirait maintenant à sa fin et les deux amis se levèrent avec l'intention de rentrer chez eux, mais ce faisant Harry aperçut Draco qui sortait de la pâtisserie, apparemment il avait finit son travail.

Le brun et le rouquin se regardèrent puis sans se concerter, poussés par la même curiosité, ils lui emboîtèrent le pas tout en restant loin derrière.

Ils traversent ainsi les belles avenues pour arriver, après une longue marche, dans les quartiers pauvres de la ville.

Et là le changement était impressionnant, les lieux étaient si sombres et si sinistres qu'ils donnaient envie de partir en courant, mais malgré ça les deux amis étaient trop curieux pour faire demi tour.

Ils virent Draco entrer dans un petit immeuble de quatre étages assez délabré et s'y engouffrèrent peu après à sa suite, là ils le perdirent de vue et ils entendirent juste une porte se refermer au dessus de leurs têtes.

« Ne me dis pas qu'il vit ici ! s'étonna Ron à mi voix, il ne pouvait croire une chose pareille de la part de l'aristocratique ex prince des Serpentard, c'était presque choquant.

« Pourtant on dirait bien...viens, on va bientôt en avoir le cœur net! répondit le brun qui avait lui aussi du mal à le croire.

Ils examinèrent les boîtes aux lettres, défoncées pour la plupart, une seule ne portait pas de nom, la sept.

« Harry ! L'appela le rouquin en le voyant commencer à monter l'escalier…on ne devrait peut être pas y aller, ça ne nous regarde pas après tout.

« Moi je pense que si ! rétorqua son ami…..c'est pas normal.

En soupirant, mais dévoré par la curiosité, Ron suivit Harry.

**&&&&.**

L'appartement numéro sept se trouvait au deuxième étage, ils grimpèrent l'escalier, où s'amassaient pas mal de détritus de toutes sortes, et s'arrêtèrent finalement devant la bonne porte.

Un peu hésitant les deux amis se regardèrent, ils se doutaient que l'accueil qui allait leur être fait ne serait pas des plus agréable, mais le brun se décida et levant une main il cogna contre la porte qui s'ouvrit quelques secondes après.

Draco ne sembla pas particulièrement surprit de les voir sur le seuil et il les regarda d'un air dédaigneux où brillait aussi une colère retenue.

« Vous n'êtes pas très doués pour les filatures ! leur dit-il aigrement en leur tournant le dos.

« Tu savais qu'on te suivait? demanda Harry en le suivant à l'intérieur.

« Bien sûr...mais je savais que de toute manière tu chercherais à savoir, avec ta curiosité maladive rien ne t'arrête, alors autant te montrer tout de suite pour que tu me foute la paix ensuite.

Le brun et le rouquin s'immobilisèrent à l'entrée d'un petit salon très spartiate et où le peu de meubles qu'il y avait étaient en mauvais état.

« Zabini ?...c'est toi?...mais qu'est ce que… commença Harry, les yeux ronds en apercevant la personne qui se trouvait déjà là.

A son nom le jeune homme, qui était assit sur un vieux canapé élimé, leva la tête et la tourna dans leur direction.

Il reconnaissait cette voix.

« Potter?

« Ça suffit ! s'interposa aussitôt Draco d'un ton sec, ses yeux étaient assombris par la colère qui s'était faite plus forte.

« Vous êtes contents? votre curiosité est satisfaite?…alors maintenant vous pouvez rire et aller raconter à tous vos amis ce que vous avez vu, ça vous amusera sûrement…aller foutez le camp et surtout ne revenez pas.

Sans douceur il les saisit chacun par un bras, les traîna jusque dans le couloir où il les poussa avec force et referma la porte dans un claquement.

**&&&&.**

**A tout de suite!**


	2. Chapter 2

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 2**

**&&&&.**

« Je ne comprends pas !dit Ron alors qu'ils sortaient du petit immeuble, il secoua lentement la tête comme si il ne parvenait toujours pas à y croire….tu as vu ça? C'est horrible, que leur est-il arrivés ?

Harry secoua la tête en signe d'ignorance, lui aussi se posait la question.

« Harry ça me fait mal au cœur! Murmura le rouquin qui semblait en effet vraiment touché.

Le brun aussi se sentait mal à l'aise et triste pour eux, ce qu'il avait vu le chamboulait aussi et en même temps il ne comprenait pas.

« Allons voir Hermione! Proposa t-il….elle sait toujours tout et elle pourra peut-être nous apprendre quelque chose.

Quelques minutes plus tard ils apparaissaient devant la maison de la jeune femme qui fut très contente de les voir, depuis peu elle était médicomage à Sainte-Mangouste et s'était rapidement faite une grande réputation, elle était très douée.

Ce qui n'avait pas étonné ses amis, c'était une bosseuse née.

« Mione, qu'est ce que tu sais au sujet de Malfoy et Zabini ? » demanda le brun dés qu'ils furent installés dans son confortable salon.

Elle le regarda, un peu surprise par sa question.

« Eh bien…pas grand-chose ! dit-elle…juste ce que j'ai pu entendre à la clinique, la rumeur circule qu'ils ont perdus tout leurs biens par décision du ministère…..

« Mais pourquoi ? la coupa Harry….ils se sont ralliés à nous.

« Eux oui, mais pas leurs familles qui se sont fait pas mal d'ennemis, ils ont payés pour eux…et puis tu sais beaucoup de gens en voulait aussi à Malfoy et à Zabini pour une raison ou pour une autre…..souviens toi à Poudlard ils étaient si arrogants, si fiers d'eux, rajoute à ça la jalousie, la méchanceté de certains et tu vois ce que ça peut donner... Ils voulaient tous se venger et là c'était l'occasion rêvée, mais comme ils ne pouvaient pas les faire condamner publiquement puisqu'ils étaient du bon côté, ils ont trouvés un autre moyen plus sournois…ils ne les ont pas jugés eux mais tous leurs biens leur ont été retiré soi-disant à cause des agissements de leurs familles et ils les ont en quelques sorte obligés à s'exiler avec juste ce qu'ils avaient sur le dos, ou à peu près.

« C'est tout ce que tu sais ? » demanda Ron.

« Je sais aussi que peu après Zabini a été assez gravement blessé pendant une agression mais les médicomages ne pouvaient pas grand-chose pour ses blessures…..

« Ne pouvaient pas ou ne voulaient pas ? l'interrompit Harry, sourcils froncés, il n'aimait pas du tout tout ce qu'il apprenait.

« Je l'ignore ! dit mione en haussant les épaules... d'après ce que j'ai entendu raconter il aurait eu besoin d'une opération très particulière….mais peu de temps après ils ont complètement disparut, ce qui a ravit tout le monde qui se moque totalement de ce qu'il peut leur être arrivé et qui leur souhaite en réalité tout les malheurs du monde.

Le brun était indigné, son sens de la justice très prononcé avait du mal à accepter tout ça et Ron semblait du même avis que lui puisqu'il s'écria :

« C'est dégueulasse.

« Je suis d'accord, ils ne méritaient pas ça! Approuva leur amie…mais on ne peut plus rien y faire, je croyais que vous étiez au courant.

« Non! Fit Harry...personne ne parle jamais d'eux, et je croyais qu'ils étaient partis parce qu'ils le voulaient tout simplement.

« C'est vrai qu'on vous voit plus beaucoup aussi! Sourit Hermione, tout en plaçant quand même un petit reproche…mais tu sais j'espère seulement que où qu'ils soient ils s'en sortent bien.

Le rouquin et Harry se jetèrent un coup d'œil.

« On les a vus, aujourd'hui ! lui dit le brun qui savait pouvoir lui faire entièrement confiance.

« Où ça ?

Ils lui racontèrent la courte rencontre et le lieu sordide où ils vivaient.

« Ce n'est certainement pas l'endroit idéal pour guérir ! fit pensivement mione…Zabini aurait besoin d'un endroit plus sain.

« Je pourrais leur proposer de venir chez moi…mais je doute fort que Malfoy accepte! dit Harry.

« Il est trop fier je suppose, et ce ne serait pas une bonne idée non plus de les ramener dans le monde sorcier, il vaut mieux pour eux qu'ils restent à l'écart, il y aurait toujours des excités pour aller les ennuyer surtout si ils sont en état de faiblesse...mais peut être que tu pourrais leur trouver une maison dans un quartier correct ?suggéra Hermione...ce serait au moins ça.

« Mais oui, tu as raison !...on s'en occupe dés demain ! décréta fermement le brun, décidé à réparer l'injustice et en se levant pour partir.

« Tu crois vraiment qu'ils vont accepter notre aide ? lui demanda Ron d'un air dubitatif.

« Qu'ils le veuillent ou non, on va les aider ! répondit Harry d'un ton qui disait clairement qu'il ne tolérerait aucun refus.

Il regrettait de n'avoir rien su avant.

**&&&&.**

Pendant toute une semaine, durant laquelle ils ne cessèrent de penser aux deux Serpentard, ils cherchèrent et finirent par trouver une maison qui leur convenait, elle était située dans une rue calme, possédait trois chambres, il y avait un jardin très agréable, et en plus ce n'était pas très loin de la pâtisserie où travaillait Draco.

Seul problème, elle était à étage, mais ils se dirent qu'ils trouveraient bien une solution le moment venu.

Et quand tout fut arrangé ils purent enfin se rendre chez Blaise et Draco.

**&&&&.**

Après avoir tapé ils attendirent longtemps derrière la porte avant qu'une voix étouffée ne leur parvienne.

« Qui est là ?

« Zabini ?...c'est Potter et Weasley….ouvre !

Le bruit d'une clé qu'on tourne se fit entendre et la porte s'ouvrit lentement.

« Qu'est ce que vous voulez ? demanda Blaise.

Les deux amis mirent un temps à répondre, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de détailler l'ex Serpentard.

Ce dernier ne portait qu'un vieux jean, pas de chaussure, et son torse nu portait les traces de cicatrices bien visibles faîtes par une arme blanche, il était maigre et paraissait épuisé, ses yeux étaient cachés derrière un épais bandage qui faisait le tour de sa tête.

« Vous voulez quoi ? répéta t-il.

« Vous parlez à tous les deux ! finit par dire Harry.

« Draco n'est pas encore là.

« On peut l'attendre avec toi ?

Blaise hésita.

« S'il te plait! Insista le brun doucement.

Le Serpentard hésita encore une seconde puis sans rien dire fit demi tour, une main posée sur le mur pour se diriger, et il retourna lentement vers le salon.

Les deux amis le suivirent et Ron eu envie de lui prendre le bras pour l'aider, mais il n'en fit rien, il était sûr que son geste serait mal prit.

Parvenu dans la pièce Blaise se laissa lentement tomber sur le canapé en retenant difficilement un soupir de soulagement, la station debout lui était encore pénible et il fatiguait vite.

Le brun et le rouquin le regardaient avec la même expression navrée dans les yeux, ils se sentaient gênés et coupables devant sa souffrance, même si ils n'étaient pour rien dans ce qu'il avait subit.

Mais ils étaient déterminés à réparer ce qui était pour eux une énorme injustice.

**&&&&.**

**A tout de suite!**


	3. Chapter 3

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 3**

**&&&&.**

« Pourquoi vous êtes revenus? Et de quoi voulez vous nous parler ? demanda Blaise en se laissant aller avec lassitude contre le dossier.

« De l'endroit où vous vivez ! Répondit très directement Harry…ne te vexe pas mais cet endroit insalubre n'est pas bon pour vous….surtout pour toi.

« Surtout pour moi ? le coupa l'ex Serpentard en redressant le menton…insalubre?…comment ça?

« Eh bien…..hésita le brun…dans...euh...ton état, tu as besoin d'un lieu plus agréable et de soins réguliers, vous vivez dans la misère….

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ? l'interrompit Blaise une fois de plus en s'agitant…..de quoi vous vous mêlez? Draco fait tout ce qu'il peut pour moi et je n'ai besoin de rien, qu'est-ce que vous savez de nous?…laissez nous tranquille.

Harry qui songea qu'il avait peut-être manqué d'un peu de tact, vint vivement s'agenouiller devant lui et posa une main apaisante sur son genou.

« Ne t'énerves pas…..je suis certain que Draco fait tout ce qu'il peut, je n'ai pas dis le contraire, mais Ron et moi on voudrait juste vous aider et faire plus pour vous.

« Et nous on en veut pas de votre aide ! fit une voix très sèche dans leurs dos…..je vous avais pourtant dit de ne pas revenir ici.

Ron et Harry se retournèrent, Draco était immobile sur le seuil, et les regardait les yeux noirs de colère.

Le brun se releva lentement et s'approcha de lui.

« Je sais…..mais nous on tient à vous aider ! lui dit-il calmement, son regard rivé au sien.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi, nous allons très bien et de toute façon ça ne vous concerne pas...sortez maintenant ! gronda le blond.

« Non ! répliqua Harry qui s'énerva légèrement….regardes le ! continua t-il en désignant Blaise…ose encore dire qu'il va bien….nous pouvons l'aider et tu n'as pas le droit de refuser…vous allez venir avec nous, on vous a trouvé une maison dans un quartier calme, vous y serez beaucoup mieux qu'ici.

Draco regarda son ami, il savait très bien que le brun avait raison, il se remettait très lentement parce qu'il ne mangeait pas tous les jours à sa faim et que l'endroit n'était pas sain, ils arrivaient tout juste à survivre, mais c'était parce que le peu d'argent qu'ils avaient pu emmener et ce que lui avait gagné en travaillant avait servit à payer l'opération qui avec un peu de chance lui rendrait la vue.

Dans trois semaines aurait lieu la première visite de contrôle mais pour connaître le résultat définitif il allait falloir attendre plus longtemps.

Il reporta son regard sur Harry qui attendait sa réponse.

« Je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec toi Potter...mais emmenez Blaise avec vous.

« Pas question ! s'écria aussitôt ce dernier en se redressant et en tentant de se lever sans y parvenir…..je reste avec toi... tu ne te débarrassera pas de moi comme ça, Draco me laisses pas, ne m'abandonne pas.

Le blond traversa rapidement la pièce et s'assit près de lui en lui passant un bras affectueux autour des épaules.

« Ne dis pas de bêtise….tu sais bien que je ne veux pas me débarrasser de toi, mais je dois reconnaître que Potter n'a pas tort, tu as besoin de plus que ce que je peux te donner, il faut que tu penses à ta santé alors va avec eux, tu seras bien.

« Non ! s'entêta Blaise, fermement décidé à ne pas quitter son ami qu'il se refusait à laisser seul pour son bien-être à lui…ou tu viens avec moi ou je reste là avec toi un point c'est tout….je ne le quitterais pas et vous ne m'obligerez pas à venir avec vous! Termina t-il d'un ton sans réplique en s'adressant aux deux Gryffondor qui les observaient.

« Blaise…commença Draco en soupirant.

« Malfoy ! l'interrompit Harry... tu es vraiment heureux de vivre dans ce taudis ?

« Question stupide ! répondit le blond en haussant les épaules….bien sûr que non, qui pourrait l'être?

« Bon alors viens avec nous! reprit le brun…fais le pour me faire plaisir…euh non! se reprit-il, gêné...c'est vraiment pas une raison qui te motiverait ça je sais...fais le en te disant que tu vas pouvoir me pourrir la vie...et puis de toute manière soit vous venez, soit c'est nous qui nous installons ici et là je te promet que c'est moi qui ferait de ta vie un véritable enfer.

Harry vit avec surprise un sourire amusé se dessiner sur les lèvres du blond qui le réprima très vite.

« En effet c'est une bonne raison! admit ce dernier qui soupira…têtu comme tu l'es je sais que vous n'allez plus nous lâcher alors puisque vous y tenez tant, on vous suit.

« Bon ! si tout le monde est d'accord il ne reste plus qu'à emballer vos affaires ! s'exclama gaiement Ron qui n'avait pas encore dit un mot.

« Ça ne prendra pas longtemps! fit Draco d'un ton désabusé en se levant.

« Il faut appeler un taxi ! rajouta t-il en passant près d'Harry qui s'étonna.

« Un taxi ?

« Oui! dit le blond en s'arrêtant pour le regarder…plus jamais de magie, on nous l'a interdit sous peine de représailles et les ennuis merci bien mais j'en eut mon compte.

Il sortit de la pièce.

**&&&&.**

Une demi-heure plus tard ils sortaient de l'immeuble et un taxi les attendait garé le long du trottoir.

Draco et Harry portait chacun une grosse valise et Ron s'occupait de Blaise qui avait accepté sans rechigner qu'il lui prenne le bras.

Mais faut dire qu'il n'avait guère le choix, hors de l'appartement qu'il avait apprit à connaître par cœur, il était complètement perdu et aurait eut du mal à savoir où aller, sans compter qu'être debout le fatiguait rapidement.

« Y a longtemps que t'as pas mis le nez dehors ? lui demanda le rouquin intrigué en le voyant sourire et lever la tête pour respirer profondément.

« Oui, Draco est absent presque toute la journée, il travaille et ne peut pas tout faire…..Blaise hésita et son sourire disparut….tout est toujours si noir, c'est angoissant….je ne peux rien faire tout seul ! fit-il doucement.

Ron le regarda attentivement, un instinct de protection très fort se réveillait en lui.

Il passa un bras autour de sa taille trop mince, prit sa main dans la sienne et l'emmena vers la voiture tandis que Blaise se laissait guider sans protester.

« A partir de maintenant tu pourras sortir tous les jours ! lui murmura t-il...tu aura un jardin à ta disposition.

Et durant le trajet, à mi-voix, il lui décrivit ce qu'il voyait avec humour, le Serpentard l'écoutait en souriant à demi.

**&&&&.**

Quelques instants après ils entraient dans la maison que les deux amis avaient arrangés d'une façon très confortable.

« Vous êtes chez vous ! leur annonça Harry avec plaisir.

Draco jeta un regard neutre autour de lui et fronça les sourcils en voyant l'escalier.

« Les chambres sont à l'étage ?

Le brun opina, il savait que c'était un problème.

Le blond le fixa un instant mais ne dit rien et monta.

Harry le suivit pour aller poser la valise et le rejoignit dans la chambre que Draco venait de s'attribuer.

« Qu'est ce qu'a Zabini exactement ? lui demanda t-il.

« Il a… des blessures de guerre….le blond qui n'avait aucune envie d'en parler eu un petit rire ironique et amer….c'est la seule récompense qu'il ai reçu pour avoir combattu du bon côté...le fameux côté de la lumière et de la justice.

**&&&&.**

**A bientôt!**


	4. Chapter 4

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 4**

**&&&&.**

« Je suis désolé, j'ignorais que le ministère s'en était prit à vous ! dit Harry avec un sentiment de culpabilité.

Draco haussa les épaules.

« Ils s'y sont prit en douce et le héros avait sûrement autre chose à faire qu'à penser à deux Serpentard haïs par tous…..à commencer par toi.

« Ne dis pas ça ! s'écria le brun en s'avançant vers lui…c'est faux je ne vous haïs pas.

« Première nouvelle ! rétorqua le blond qui se mit soudain à le fixer d'un air pensif….pourquoi tu fais tout ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu espères en échange?

« Rien du tout! Répondit Harry en plantant son regard bien droit dans le sien... je le fais parce que je trouve injuste la façon dont ils ont agit envers vous.

« Mouai ! marmonna Draco qui se détourna pour sortir de la chambre, il était septique mais il devait reconnaître que le brun avait l'air tout à fait sincère.

Ils redescendirent et trouvèrent Ron planté au milieu du hall, il surveillait Blaise qui tentait péniblement de se familiariser avec les lieux.

« La cuisine….. c'est …...par là ! Dit ce dernier en se dirigeant droit vers le mur qu'il faillit percuter, mais le rouquin qui s'était précipité l'arrêta juste à temps en le saisissant dans ses bras.

« Harry, il ne va pas pouvoir rester seul il risque de se faire mal...en plus comment fera t-il avec les escaliers? je pense que quelqu'un devrait rester en permanence avec lui, au moins le temps qu'il apprenne à s'orienter ! Fit Ron.

Le brun se tourna vers Draco qui comprit de suite.

« Non pas question, je garde mon travail….je refuse de vivre à tes crochets, et n'insiste pas.

Harry soupira et réfléchit un instant, il serait bien resté lui mais il n'osa pas se proposer lui-même.

« On pourrait embaucher une personne! Fit-il lentement.

« Je ne veux pas d'un inconnu avec moi ! s'exclama aussitôt Blaise, toujours dans les bras solides de Ron qui le soutenaient, cela faisait longtemps qu'il était debout et ses jambes faiblissaient, il ne serait pas resté debout sans son aide.

« Et…..euh…..si je restais moi ?...ça te conviendrais comme solution ? lui proposa le rouquin.

« Oui, je veux bien ! répondit le Serpentard sans hésiter, il aimait beaucoup ce qu'il ressentait au contact de Ron, c'était comme des ondes très agréables et rien de négatif n'émanait de lui, il était aussi rassurant que le blond, ce dernier étant le seul près duquel il se soit sentit en confiance et en sécurité jusqu'à présent…t'es d'accord Draco ?

« Weasley garde-malade ! s'exclama le blond en levant un sourcil sceptique…t'es sûr de toi là ?

« Oui et je m'en occuperais très bien ! assura Ron en le regardant droit dans les yeux tout en resserrant les bras autour de Blaise qu'il sentait trembler de faiblesse.

Les regards gris et bleus se jaugèrent un moment.

« Faîtes comme vous voulez….. vous êtes chez vous après tout ! répondit finalement Draco en se détournant, après tout si son ami souhaitait sa présence, lui il n'y voyait pas d'inconvénient.

Ron entraîna aussitôt Blaise dans le salon et l'installa sur le canapé pour qu'il se repose.

Harry qui les avait suivit, sourit en les regardant, son ami était surprenant, il semblait avoir prit le Serpentard sous son aile et étrangement ce dernier paraissait s'y être très rapidement fait et avoir totalement confiance.

Il s'approcha d'eux.

« Ron, je vais y aller…..tu es sûr que tout ira bien ?

« Oui ne t'inquiète pas ! répondit son ami avec un sourire...tu reviens demain ?

« Oui bien sûr ! fit Harry en cherchant Draco du regard.

Il sortit du salon et se dirigea vers la cuisine en entendant du bruit qui en venait et là il resta bouche bée.

Le blond qui était en train de cuisiner leva les yeux et croisa le regard vert ahuri.

« Depuis quand tu cuisines toi ? s'exclama le brun.

« Depuis que je n'ai pas le choix ! rétorqua Draco, le visage fermé.

« Excuses-moi je suis stupide...euh je m'en vais…je repasserais demain si ça ne te gêne pas.

« C'est chez toi ! dit le blond, les yeux baissés sur ce qu'il faisait.

Harry un peu blessé par sa froideur et l'indifférence dont il faisait preuve, soupira et sortit.

**&&&&.**

Un moment plus tard, Draco se rendit dans le salon et s'arrêta sur le seuil, Blaise allongé sur le canapé s'était apparemment endormit vu sa respiration calme et lente, Ron assit dans un fauteuil le regardait, perdu dans ses pensées, et un feu avait été allumé dans la cheminée.

Cette scène était apaisante, chaleureuse, et pour la première fois depuis très longtemps Draco se sentit bien lui aussi, à l'abri et en sécurité.

Il s'approcha du rouquin qui tourna la tête vers lui, surprit.

« Le repas est prêt ! lui dit-il, puis il désigna Blaise du menton…puisque tu vas t'en occuper tous les jours réveilles-le et amènes-le à la cuisine.

« Euh…oui…d'accord.

Draco repartit et Ron se leva pour aller s'asseoir près de Blaise.

Doucement, du bout des doigts il caressa sa joue un peu trop creuse, ne voyant pas ses yeux il ignorait si il dormait encore ou non.

« Nous allons passer à table ! lui dit-il.

« Tu veux bien m'embrasser ? murmura soudain Blaise.

Le rouquin très surprit, ne bougea pas et ne dit rien.

« Excuse moi, c'est idiot ! reprit le Serpentard avec un sourire triste...oublie ça…je ne dois pas être très beau à voir.

« Non pas du tout! s'exclama le rouquin…c'est juste que je suis surprit, pourquoi tu me demande ça ?

« Si je te dis que j'ai besoin de tendresse….est ce que j'ai l'air encore plus idiot ?

Ron ne répondit pas et se pencha sur lui, doucement il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un chaste baiser et voulut reculer, mais Blaise posa une main sur sa nuque et sa bouche s'entrouvrit, le rouquin fit de même et le baiser s'approfondit.

Puis ils se séparèrent.

« Merci, j'avais oublié comme ça pouvait être agréable ! dit doucement le Serpentard qui se redressa….allons manger.

Ron se saisit de sa main et l'emmena à la cuisine où Draco était assit et les attendait.

Il aida Blaise à s'installer et se plaça près de lui.

« Bien ! fit le blond en regardant le rouquin….première chose à savoir…..tu places toujours tout au même endroit, couteau, fourchette, verre, comme là.

Ron opina.

« Deuxième chose, Blaise ne sait pas ce qu'il y a dans son assiette…..

« Non, mais ça sent bon et je peux deviner ! le coupa celui-ci…..c'est des pâtes non ?

« Oui, en sauce comme tu les aime! répondit le blond.

Sans attendre Blaise se saisit de sa fourchette et se mit à manger.

« Il se débrouille très bien ! constata Ron qui le regardait en souriant.

« C'est ce que je voulais te dire ! reprit Draco…il n'y a pas de réelles difficultés, il te suffit de lui dire ce qu'il y a dans son assiette…..dur ou liquide, ou alors tu….

« Eh…..oh…arrêtez de parler comme si j'étais pas là ! protesta Blaise, faussement indigné et en réalité heureux de se sentir aussi entouré…ne me dîtes pas qu'en plus je suis devenu invisible.

**&&&&.**

**A tout de suite!**


	5. Chapter 5

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 5**

**&&&&.**

« T'inquiète pas pour ça petite tête…..je t'assure qu'on te voit très bien ! plaisanta Draco en souriant

« Ouf ! j'ai eu peur ! s'amusa Blaise avec toutefois un pincement au cœur, il se sentait déjà tellement diminué….aveugle et invisible….t'imagine l'horreur ?

Ron se mit à rire doucement, c'était hallucinant mais il se sentait bien là avec eux.

Le repas se passa calmement et quand ils eurent terminés le blond lui dit :

« Sa chambre est la première sur la gauche…..tu vas y arriver ?

« Pas de problème ! Répondit le rouquin qui prit le bras de Blaise pour le faire se lever.

Pour ce dernier c'était difficile, même si il essayait de ne pas le montrer parce qu'il ne voulait pas être un poids, mais l'environnement était nouveau et lui était totalement inconnu, il ne reconnaissait rien, ne savait pas se situer et appréhendait tout.

C'était stressant de ne pas savoir si un obstacle n'allait pas brusquement se dresser sur son chemin et il fit maladroitement les deux ou trois premiers pas.

« Ne crains rien! Lui souffla Ron...je suis là, appuies-toi sur moi.

Le Serpentard s'accrocha donc fermement au bras du rouquin et le suivit, mais la journée avait été fatigante, il était épuisé et n'avait plus de force dans les membres, et arrivé dans le hall il s'affaissa brusquement et serait tombé si Ron ne l'avait pas retenu.

« Désolé » murmura t-il.

« C'est rien, cette journée a dû être fatigante pour toi ! dit doucement le rouquin en le soulevant…..et je suis là pour t'aider.

Son fardeau dans les bras il monta l'escalier le cœur serré, il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il était aussi léger.

Il le déposa sur son lit, il aurait bien voulut lui montrer la disposition de la chambre et où se trouvait la porte de la salle de bain mais vu sa fatigue il se dit que cela attendrait le lendemain.

Il chercha un pyjama dans ses affaires et lui déposa entre les mains.

« Je suis juste à côté! lui dit-il…..si tu as besoin de moi, cries.

« Merci ! murmura Blaise….ça ira.

Ron le regarda quelques secondes puis sortit de la chambre pour se rendre dans la sienne.

Et au moment de se déshabiller il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait aucun vêtement de rechange.

« Zut !...je n'y ai pas pensé ! se dit-il…tant pis !

Il garda simplement son boxer et se glissa entre les draps.

La tête sur l'oreiller il tendit l'oreille, le lit de Blaise se trouvait juste de l'autre côté du mur, et n'entendant pas de bruit il ferma les yeux, mais il mit du temps à s'endormir, trop de choses se bousculaient dans sa tête.

**&&&&.**

Beaucoup plus tard il fut réveillé en sursaut par un bruit de chute accompagné d'un cri de douleur.

« Blaise ! pensa t-il aussitôt en sautant de son lit pour se ruer dans sa chambre, il ouvrit la porte et alluma la lumière.

Ce dernier était assit par terre à côté de son lit et se massait le front, Ron se précipita vers lui et le releva.

« Que c'est-il passé ? lui demanda t-il en le faisant asseoir sur le matelas.

« Je voulais aller boire dans la salle de bain…..mais je crois que je me suis empêtré dans les draps ! expliqua Blaise, la main toujours sur le front.

Ron lui écarta doucement pour voir si il était blessé.

« Tu aurais dû m'appeler...tu risque d'avoir une belle bosse ! lui dit-il.

« Bah !...vu l'état où je suis, une bosse de plus ou de moins ça ne se verra pas…et puis quelle importance?

Le ton de sa voix était amer et le rouquin lui souleva le menton d'une main, il regretta de ne pas pouvoir plonger son regard dans les beaux yeux sombres dont il avait gardé le souvenir.

« Tu es toujours très beau tu sais! Lui dit-il avec douceur...attends je vais te chercher de l'eau.

Il revint quelques instants plus tard avec un verre qu'il lui mit entre les mains et quand Blaise eut bu il l'aida à se recoucher.

« Bonne nuit ! lui dit-il en serrant une de ses mains dans la sienne.

Mais quand il voulut le lâcher pour partir le Serpentard le retint.

« S'il te plaît, reste avec moi...ne me laisse pas seul.

Ron sentit une angoisse véritable dans sa voix et il n'hésita qu'un bref instant avant de faire le tour du lit pour s'étendre près de lui, sans le toucher.

Silencieux ils restèrent immobiles un moment puis le rouquin sentit une main qui cherchait la sienne sur le drap et il la prit doucement.

Ils s'endormirent ainsi, côte à côte.

**&&&&.**

Le lendemain matin de bonne heure Draco sortit de sa chambre pour aller travailler et avant de partir il voulut jeter un coup d'œil sur son ami, comme il le faisait tous les jours depuis des mois en lui apportant son petit-déjeuner qu'il n'oubliait jamais de lui préparer, chose inutile aujourd'hui puisque Ron s'en occuperait.

Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et surprit n'alla pas plus loin.

Dans le lit Blaise dormait dans les bras du rouquin qui le tenait enlacé.

Il referma doucement et descendit pensivement les escaliers.

Il n'arrivait pas à décider si ce qu'il venait de voir était une bonne ou mauvaise chose.

Blaise était aussi fragile émotionnellement que physiquement et si il tombait amoureux et que ce ne soit pas réciproque il préférait ne pas imaginer les conséquences.

**&&&&.**

Blaise émergea du sommeil et réalisant immédiatement qu'il était dans les bras de Ron il ne fit pas un geste, il était bien là il se sentait au chaud, protégé et en sécurité, il en avait tellement besoin.

Mais au changement de respiration il su que le rouquin se réveillait et il se releva, il ne voulait pas le gêner.

« Bien dormit ? lui demanda t-il en s'asseyant au bord du lit.

« Mmmm oui ! répondit Ron en s'étirant comme un chat….tu es une véritable bouillotte…et toi tu as passé une bonne nuit?

« Excellente...euh...merci d'être resté avec moi.

« De rien...tu veux prendre une douche ? proposa le rouquin qui se leva pour venir près de lui.

« Oui.

Ron le prit par le bras et le guida jusqu'à la salle de bain où il régla les robinets de la douche, puis il lui expliqua où se trouvaient les serviettes et le plaça devant l'entrée de la cabine.

« C'est bon ! dit Blaise qui tâtonnait autour de lui pour se faire une idée... je peux me débrouiller tout seul.

« Bien...je vais me laver, m'habiller et je reviens te chercher dans un moment.

Le rouquin sortit en laissant la porte ouverte, il voulait être sûr de l'entendre au cas où.

Il laissa aussi celle de la chambre ouverte et se rendit dans la sienne.

Il prit une douche rapide, remit ses vêtements de la veille et revint attendre Blaise en s'asseyant sur le lit.

Ce dernier apparut à la porte quelques minutes plus tard, une simple serviette nouée autour des hanches.

**&&&&.**

**A tout de suite!**


	6. Chapter 6

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 6**

**&&&&.**

Ron s'approcha de lui.

« Je suis là Blaise, maintenant écoutes-moi, la salle de bain se trouve juste en face de ton lit et tu vas y aller seul ! lui expliqua t-il…..alors avance droit devant, n'aies pas peur je reste près de toi.

Le Serpentard obéit et avança lentement, le rouquin le suivant pas à pas sans le toucher.

« Bien ! fit-il quand ils furent au pied du lit, et il le fit asseoir.

« Maintenant autre chose, si tu pars de là en allant sur ta droite il y a l'armoire, sur ta gauche la commode et la porte qui donne dans le couloir…..tu t'en souviendra?

« Je crois oui.

« On va faire un essai...vas jusqu'à l'armoire.

Blaise se leva et fit ce qu'il lui demandait, lentement, pas à pas et les bras tendus devant lui il se dirigea vers l'armoire.

Ron l'observait attentivement, malgré le fait qu'il soit trop maigre il trouvait que le Serpentard était toujours aussi beau qu'à Poudlard, toutes ses blessures n'enlevaient rien à sa beauté et elles ne le rebutaient pas, au contraire elles l'émouvaient, il semblait si fragile.

« J'y suis ! s'exclama fièrement Blaise quand il posa la main sur l'armoire.

Le rouquin sortit de ses pensées, s'avança et s'arrêta face à lui.

Puis, sous le coup d'une impulsion, il leva une main et posa délicatement un doigt sur l'une des cicatrices qui barraient son torse et en suivit la trace, il aurait voulut pouvoir les faire disparaître.

Le Serpentard s'immobilisa totalement, il ne dit pas un mot mais à son contact sa respiration s'accéléra et son cœur se mit à battre plus fort, il y avait longtemps que personne ne l'avait touché de cette façon.

« Qu'est ce qui t'as fait ça ? demanda doucement Ron en continuant à faire lentement glisser son doigt sur la peau douce.

« Je ne m'en rappelle pas bien ! murmura Blaise très troublé….un soir que nous rentrions Draco et moi, plusieurs personnes nous sont tombés dessus…..et tout a été si vite, j'étais encerclé puis je me souviens de l'éclat d'une lame, d'une grosse lueur, d'une chaleur très forte, la douleur et ensuite le néant…..Draco a réussit à nous sortir de là par miracle, c'est grâce à lui que je suis encore vivant.

Le rouquin fit remonter sa main et caressa la ligne de la mâchoire d'un geste tendre.

« Un guet-apens ?...qui ?

« Le ministère nous a dit que c'était des mangemorts en fuite qui voulaient se venger parce que nous les avions trahis…..mais personne ne les a jamais retrouvé, et après ça nous n'avons eu que des ennuis de toutes façons…les uns ou les autres c'était pareil, ils nous en voulaient tous! Blaise haussa les épaules….mais ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant.

« Si c'est important parce que ce n'est pas juste et j'aimerais pouvoir effacer tout ça ! murmura Ron presque hypnotisé par les marques sur la peau dorée, il se pencha et posa les lèvres dessus, le bout de sa langue remplaçant son doigt.

Blaise, de plus en plus troublé posa les mains sur ses épaules, son corps frémissait sous la douce caresse chaude et humide.

« Ron ! gémit-il.

Le rouquin se redressa un peu honteux, il ne voulait pas qu'il ait l'impression qu'il tentait de profiter de lui.

« Je suis désolé, excuses-moi….c'est juste que j'ai eu envie de te toucher, de sentir ta peau…..je voudrais tellement te faire oublier tout ça.

« Alors continue ! souffla Blaise….mais je ne veux pas que tu me fasses l'amour par pitié.

« Ce n'est pas de la pitié….je te désire ! murmura Ron contre sa bouche tout en défaisant la serviette qu'il laissa tomber au sol.

Il l'embrassa avec ardeur et le Serpentard s'adossa contre l'armoire, le rouquin lâcha sa bouche et descendit le long de son cou, s'arrêta longuement sur les tétons puis continua lentement sur son bas ventre en s'agenouillant sur le sol.

Les mains de Blaise perdues dans la chevelure rousse, s'ouvraient et se fermaient d'une façon spasmodique.

« Oui ! gémit-il quand Ron prit son érection dans sa bouche et entama un long va et viens tout en lui caressant les cuisses, et ses jambes se mirent à trembler.

Le rouquin se releva, l'embrassa de nouveau puis le souleva pour l'emmener sur le lit où il le déposa doucement, à son tour il se déshabilla.

Il le reprit quelques instant dans sa bouche puis s'assit sur ses hanches, c'est lui qui allait se donner, il avait trop peur de lui faire mal et puis il voulait le sentir en lui.

Il s'empala lentement, faisant pousser des râles de plaisir à Blaise qui s'empara de sa virilité, à son tour Ron se mit à gémir tout en se mettant à bouger de plus en plus vite et fort.

Il s'écroula sur le torse du Serpentard dans un dernier cri de plaisir tout en continuant son mouvement de bassin, prolongeant son extase et provoquant celle de Blaise qui se cambra sous lui dans un cri que le rouquin étouffa dans un baiser.

Ils restèrent un long moment sans bouger, laissant les battements de leurs cœurs se calmer, puis Ron se redressa et il caressa doucement les cheveux de Blaise qui sourit, puis il déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres et se leva.

« Tu as faim ? dit-il.

« Oh oui ! répondit le Serpentard.

« Viens ! fit-il en lui prenant la main…on va prendre une douche et après on descend manger.

**&&&&.**

Une demi-heure plus tard, Blaise était assit dans le jardin autour d'une petite table ronde, Ron était retourné dans la cuisine pour ramener le petit déjeuner.

L'air était encore doux, des oiseaux chantaient pas très loin et le Serpentard respira avec bonheur, il se sentait tellement bien, c'était un des matins les plus heureux qu'il ait connu depuis longtemps.

Il attendit un long moment puis s'impatientant de ne pas le voir revenir il se leva et se dirigea à tâtons vers la porte fenêtre, il allait entrer dans le salon quand il entendit des voix qui se rapprochaient.

« Tu devrais lui dire que tu es amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre…ce serait plus honnête non?

« Potter ! pensa Blaise.

« Oui…..je sais bien ! répondit la voix de Ron qui paraissait ennuyé à cette idée...c'est ce que je vais faire.

Le cœur de Blaise se serra à l'étouffer et il retourna s'asseoir aussi vite que possible, serrant ses mains qui tremblaient l'une contre l'autre.

« Il est amoureux de quelqu'un ! pensa t-il atterré.

Cette idée lui faisait mal et il se prit la tête entre les mains avec l'envie de hurler, un étau lui serrait les tempes et semblait vouloir lui faire exploser le crâne.

Ron, qui arrivait juste, s'inquiéta immédiatement en le voyant ainsi, il lâcha précipitamment son plateau sur la table et s'agenouilla près de lui.

« Blaise ! fit-il en saisissant ses mains pour les écarter…qu'est ce qu'il y a….tu as mal ?

« Juste une migraine ! Mentit ce dernier à mi voix…rien de grave.

« Tu es sûr ? tu dois me le dire si tu te sens mal ! dit Ron en lui caressant la joue.

« Peut être qu'on devrait appeler un médecin ? suggéra Harry.

« Non ! s'écria Blaise…..ne vous inquiétez pas ça ira mieux dés que j'aurais mangé.

« Bien, alors tu as intérêt à manger tout ce que je t'ai préparé ! lui dit le rouquin en se relevant.

**&&&&.**

**A bientôt!**


	7. Chapter 7

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 7**

**&&&&.**

Blaise n'avait plus très faim maintenant mais il se força à avaler tout ce que Ron qui s'était assit près de lui, lui mettait entre les mains.

« Harry, tu peux rester là ? je dois aller chez moi pour prendre des vêtements de rechange...je me suis aperçut hier soir que je n'avais rien.

« Pas de problème ! répondit le brun.

Le rouquin se leva et debout derrière la chaise de Blaise il lui posa les mains sur les épaules tout en se penchant sur lui.

« Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps ! lui murmura t-il à l'oreille.

Le Serpentard eu la brusque envie de le saisir dans ses bras et de le serrer très fort pour l'empêcher de partir, il avait peur qu'il aille voir 'l'autre', peur qu'il ne revienne pas.

Mais il prit sur lui, il n'avait pas le droit de le retenir, et la mort dans l'âme il opina d'un lent mouvement de tête.

Les mains de Ron lâchèrent ses épaules, lui laissant un sentiment d'abandon, et il entendit ses pas qui s'éloignaient.

L'angoisse au cœur Blaise reposa la tartine qu'il tenait dans la main, puisqu'il n'était plus là il n'avait plus de raison de se forcer à manger.

« Tu as finis ? demanda Harry qui se levait pour débarrasser.

« Oui, merci !

« Tu viens avec moi à l'intérieur ou tu préfère rester là ?

« Je reste là, c'est bon d'être dehors.

« Bien…..n'hésites pas à m'appeler si tu as besoin de quelque chose ! Fit le brun qui prit le plateau et retourna dans la maison.

**&&&&.**

Le temps passa très lentement pour Blaise qui épiait tous les bruits, espérant sans cesse le retour de Ron.

Il finit par se lever de sa chaise et sans trop de difficulté il parvint jusqu'à la porte fenêtre du salon, arrivé là il s'arrêta, il ne savait pas de quel côté se diriger, il essaya de se souvenir de la disposition des lieux, hésita, puis fit quelques pas et se heurta douloureusement à l'angle d'un meuble.

« POTTER ! appela t-il dans un grimace et sans oser bouger plus.

« Je suis là ! répondit ce dernier trois secondes plus tard….tu veux t'asseoir sur le canapé ?

« Oui !

Harry le prit par le bras et l'installa confortablement.

« Euh….Potter ?

« Oui ?

« Ça fait longtemps qu'il est partit non ?

Le brun qui était debout devant lui le regarda avec un petit sourire amusé.

« Environ deux heures…pourquoi ?

« Oh, pour rien...je me posais la question, c'est tout ! répondit Blaise en haussant les épaules.

« Il ne va pas tarder je pense...je retourne dans la cuisine ! fit Harry qui s'éloigna.

Il avait décidé de préparer le repas de midi et il se mit à l'ouvrage.

**&&&&.**

Harry était très concentré sur son travail quand une voix le surprit.

« Tu sais cuisiner toi ?

Il leva les yeux et croisa le regard gris de Draco.

« Il faut bien…..tu ne veux pas de magie ! répondit-il avec un sourire, le voir lui faisait bondir le cœur.

Depuis qu'il l'avait retrouvé il ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de penser à lui et la nuit il peuplait ses rêves.

« Qu'est ce qu'il est beau ! pensa t-il en le détaillant à la dérobée…..même vêtu d'un simple jean et d'un pull noir il a de la classe.

« Tu n'est pas obligé de faire ça ! fit Draco le sortant de ses pensées…je ne t'ai rien demandé.

Harry soupira, il était toujours si froid, si dur.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit je veux t'aider...pourquoi c'est si difficile pour toi de le comprendre ?

« Parce que tu ne l'as jamais fait avant ! rétorqua le blond…..et que je ne veux pas de ta pitié.

« Mais merde ! s'énerva le brun….même si tu le voulais tu serais incapable d'inspirer de la pitié à quiconque….crois moi ce n'est vraiment pas le genre de sentiment que l'on ressent en te regardant.

« Et je peux savoir quel genre de sentiment je t'inspire Potter ? demanda Draco en plissant légèrement les yeux.

« Euh….eh bien…

Harry ne savait plus quoi dire, il ne pouvait quand même pas lui avouer comme ça que ce qu'il ressentait pour lui c'était du désir, et peut-être même beaucoup plus que ça.

Parce que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se sentait attiré par lui, du plus loin qu'il se souvienne il avait toujours eut un effet attractif sur lui.

Mais de toute manière Draco agissait toujours sur les gens, il inspirait toujours de vifs sentiments dés qu'il apparaissait, on pouvait le trouvait horripilant ou l'admirer, avoir envie de le tuer ou de l'embrasser, on l'enviait ou on le jalousait, on l'aimait ou on le détestait, mais ce qui était sûr c'est qu'il ne laissait jamais indifférent.

« Alors Potter…t'as perdu ta langue ? fit Draco d'une voix basse et voilée tout en se rapprochant de lui.

Le ton de sa voix et sa proximité troublèrent fortement le brun qui baissa la tête et se remit au travail.

« Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question ! insista le blond en prenant son menton d'une main pour qu'il le regarde.

Ses yeux verts plongèrent dans le regard gris, énigmatique et si attirant.

« Je crois que tu n'aimerais pas le savoir ! fit doucement Harry.

Draco le maintint sous son regard quelques secondes puis le lâcha et se détourna en haussant les épaules.

« Tu as sûrement raison ! lui dit-il en sortant.

Il se rendit au salon sûr d'y trouver son ami près duquel il s'assit.

« Je suis venu dans ta chambre ce matin ! lui dit-il de but en blanc…..Weasley était avec toi….dans ton lit.

« Je l'aime bien ! répondit lentement Blaise en baissant la tête…..beaucoup même….vraiment beaucoup.

Draco l'observa sans rien rajouter, de toute manière il ne voyait pas ce qu'il pourrait lui dire, il ne pouvait que souhaiter que cet attrait soit réciproque, qu'il aime et soit aimé serait la meilleure des choses pour lui, il en avait conscience.

Il posa simplement une main sur la sienne dans un geste rassurant et son ami laissa aller sa tête sur son épaule.

« Draco tu crois que ça va marcher pour mes yeux? Demanda doucement Blaise.

« J'en suis sûr! Affirma le blond en appuyant sa joue contre ses cheveux...tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter.

« Parfois j'ai peur tu sais! Murmura Blaise avec un tremblement dans la voix qui fit mal à Draco, tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble les avaient tellement rapprochés qu'il était devenu comme un frère pour lui.

« Je sais, mais il n'y a aucune raison, tout ira bien j'en suis certain! Le rassura t-il.

« Dis...tu trouve que je suis beau? Demanda soudain Blaise d'une voix timide.

Le blond comprit subitement que pour une raison qu'il ignorait c'était à cause du rouquin que son ami semblait aussi troublé, quelque chose le tracassait.

« Tu es le plus beau mec de Londres, et peut-être même d'Angleterre...après moi bien sûr.

Il fut heureux en entendant Blaise se mettre à rire.

**&&&&.**

**A tout de suite!**


	8. Chapter 8

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 8.**

**&&&&.**

Blaise, Harry et Draco mangèrent tous les trois en silence, chacun perdu dans ses pensées et les deux derniers évitant soigneusement de se regarder.

Et dés qu'il eu finit le blond se leva et sans un mot quitta la maison pour retourner travailler.

Blaise lui angoissait, Ron n'était toujours pas revenu et il avait du mal à avaler tellement sa gorge était nouée, mais le brun refusait qu'il quitte la table avant d'avoir finit son assiette et l'avait menacé de lui donner la béquée comme à un bébé si il n'obéissait pas.

Il s'efforçait donc de manger.

Il commençait sérieusement à désespérer quand enfin Ron surgit dans la cuisine.

« Il reste encore quelque chose à manger ? s'exclama gaiement ce dernier...je meurs de faim.

«Bien sûr...dis donc, on dirait que tu comptes rester ici longtemps ! Fit remarquer Harry en voyant la grosse valise qu'il avait posé contre le mur.

« Ben oui...enfin tout le temps qu'on aura besoin de moi ! fit Ron.

A ces mots Blaise ressentit un immense soulagement et eu un grand sourire, il était revenu et il restait près de lui c'est tout ce qui comptait, et pourvu qu'il ne lui parle pas de 'l'autre' tout irait bien.

Il ne voulait pas l'entendre lui dire qu'il était amoureux de cet 'autre', parce que tant qu'il ne lui dirait rien à son sujet il pourrait oublier son existence.

Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi le rouquin s'occupait ainsi de lui en délaissant celui qu'il aimait, peut être parce qu'il était très protecteur et qu'il avait de la peine pour lui, mais il préférait ne pas trop y penser parce que si c'était ça c'était trop proche de la pitié et ça faisait mal.

Alors qu'il soit près de lui et qu'il le désire était ce qui importait, et de son côté il essaierait de faire avec, de s'en contenter.

Il sentit la main de Ron se poser sur sa joue et la caresser tendrement.

« Qu'est ce qui nous vaut un si beau sourire ? murmura le rouquin en rapprochant son visage du sien.

« Je suis tout simplement heureux ! répondit Blaise de la même façon.

Des lèvres fraîches se posèrent sur les siennes dans une simple pression et s'éloignèrent, à son grand regret.

Il finit de manger mais cette fois de meilleur appétit.

**&&&&.**

Peu après ils s'installèrent tous les trois au salon, lui allongé sur le canapé, la tête posée sur les genoux de Ron qui lui caressait les cheveux et le contour du visage, et Harry dans un fauteuil.

Blaise s'endormit rapidement sous les câlins du rouquin.

« Si il y avait une quatrième chambre, je crois que je ferais comme toi fit le brun qui les observait.

Ron le fixa un instant et sourit.

« Malfoy ?

« Malfoy…oui…je ne peux plus m'empêcher de penser à lui ! soupira Harry.

« Ma chambre est libre, je ne compte pas y dormir….tu n'as qu'à la prendre…mais que vas tu trouver comme excuse pour rester ?

« Pfffffffff ! même pas besoin d'une excuse avec lui! souffla le brun avec irritation…..si je lui demande il va juste répondre 'c'est chez toi Potter !' et hop il s'en ira sans rien dire de plus, c'est tout ce qu'il sait répéter, on dirait que tout l'indiffère…et ça m'énerve!

Ils se turent et il n'y eut plus aucun bruit dans la pièce, Ron prit une main de Blaise dans la sienne et la tête renversée en arrière il sombra lentement dans le sommeil.

Les yeux fixés sur eux, Harry en fit autant guère après.

**&&&&.**

Ils se réveillèrent en fin d'après midi, étonnés d'avoir dormit aussi longtemps et Ron emmena Blaise faire un tour dans le jardin pendant que Harry préparait du thé.

Quand le brun sortit sur la terrasse, son plateau dans les mains, il sourit à la vision de son ami et du Serpentard étroitement enlacé.

Ron lui avait dit qu'il pensait que Blaise était avec lui parce qu'il se sentait seul et qu'il avait besoin de tendresse mais maintenant Harry en doutait, le premier baiser avait peut être été juste un besoin de tendresse mais il n'y avait pas que ça, le Serpentard semblait réellement attaché au rouquin.

Il s'était très bien rendu compte de son angoisse durant l'absence de Ron.

**&&&&.**

Ils passèrent une heure dehors à discuter et Blaise leur parla un peu de ce qu'il s'était passé quand ils avaient quitté le monde magique.

« Pourquoi êtes vous partit ? demanda Harry même si il le savait déjà.

« Parce que c'était ce que voulait le ministère, ils nous harcelaient sans arrêt pour nous y obliger, surtout Draco, et aussi parce que les médicomages ne pouvaient pas guérir toutes mes blessures.

« Et ils vous ont dit pourquoi ils ne pouvaient pas ? s'enquit le rouquin

« Ils ont dit que la magie aussi avait ses limites ! leur dit-il avec un petit sourire.

« Surtout quand on insiste pas trop ! pensa Ron avec une bouffée de haine à leurs égards, ils avaient sûrement obéit à des ordres.

« Ils nous ont dit que pour mes yeux seule une opération que pratique les Moldus pouvait me rendre la vue...mais ça n'a pas été très facile….j'étais très faible, j'étais un véritable poids mort pour Draco mais il ne m'a jamais laissé tomber, je lui dois tout! Un sourire affectueux se dessina sur ses lèvres…tout l'argent qu'on avait et qu'il gagnait il l'a dépensé pour me faire soigner…..j'ai subi l'opération juste quelques jours avant que vous n'arriviez.

« Alors bientôt tu verras ? demanda Harry qui ressentit un élan de tendresse et de fierté envers le blond qui avait su faire face avec acharnement, mais ça ne l'étonnais pas vraiment, c'était un battant.

Blaise baissa la tête et dit à voix basse :

« Il n'y a rien de certain….je resterais peut être aveugle.

Ron le saisit dans ses bras et le serra fort contre lui.

« Tu guériras ! affirma t-il…et puis on sera là près de toi tant que tu en aura besoin.

« Oui…mais tu finiras par retourner vers 'l'autre' ! pensa Blaise avec amertume.

« Si on rentrait ? fit Harry en s'apercevant que le soir tombait et qu'il commençait à faire froid.

**&&&&.**

Blaise et Ron restèrent dans le salon et le rouquin alluma un feu dans la cheminée.

Le brun lui se rendit dans la cuisine où Draco entra un instant plus tard.

« Potter t'as décidé de squatter la cuisine ou quoi ? demanda t-il un sourcil levé, étonné de le voir encore là.

« Non, mieux que ça...j'ai décidé de squatter toute la maison ! répondit Harry avec un sourire.

**&&&&.**

**A tout de suite!**


	9. Chapter 9

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 9**

**&&&&.**

« De squatter toute la maison ? répéta Draco

« Oui ! répondit fermement Harry toujours souriant…et ton lit en particulier ! pensa t-il, mais ça il valait mieux éviter de lui dire pour l'instant...je m'installe ici, ça ne te dérange pas?

Le blond le dévisagea un instant puis haussa les épaules avec indifférence.

« Tu es….

« Chez moi...je sais merci ! le coupa le brun, ironique….donc tu te moque complètement que je reste là ou pas ?

« Tout à fait ! répliqua Draco qui fit demi tour dans l'intention de quitter la pièce.

Mais rapidement le brun le devança et lui barra le chemin.

« Mais pourquoi tu es aussi indifférent ! s'écria t-il…..avant tu réagissais au quart de tour, maintenant tout ce que tu fais c'est fuir à chaque fois que je t'adresse la parole.

« Tu l'as dis Potter…c'était avant.

Son ton morne et son regard sans expression mirent Harry hors de lui, d'un mouvement vif il le saisit brusquement par la nuque et posa sa bouche sur la sienne.

Draco resta sans réaction, il ne fit pas un geste pour le repousser, ni d'ailleurs pour l'enlacer, il garda simplement les bras le long du corps, les lèvres closes, et le laissa faire.

Le brun qui voulait autre chose qu'un pantin inerte, força le passage, l'obligeant à entrouvrir les lèvres pour prendre totalement possession de sa bouche, et durant un moment le blond ne fit que subir son baiser, puis lentement il réagit et répondit.

Harry qui sentit le changement accentua la pression, sa main se glissa dans les doux cheveux blonds qu'il caressa, avec l'autre bras il entoura sa taille et le fit reculer contre la table pour se coller contre lui.

Il fut heureux de sentir contre le sien le désir de Draco se réveiller, mais quand il voulut passer une main sous son pull le blond le repoussa brusquement.

Face à face ils se fixèrent un moment sans rien dire.

« Qu'est ce que tu me veux vraiment Potter ?

« Laisse moi t'aider ! murmura Harry qui aurait voulut dire 'laisses-moi t'aimer'….je sais que tu ne me crois pas mais mon seul but c'est de te voir heureux.

Draco ne répondit pas, il passa près de lui sans que le brun tente de le retenir et monta dans sa chambre.

**&&&&.**

Après avoir allumé le feu dans la cheminée, Ron vint s'asseoir sur le canapé près de Blaise et là il prit une de ses mains dans la sienne et la serra doucement.

« Je voudrais te parler de quelque chose! commença t-il.

Au ton de sa voix Blaise comprit qu'il voulait lui parler de 'l'autre' et son cœur s'affola.

« Tu semble bien sérieux ! lui dit-il tandis qu'une boule se formait au creux de son estomac.

« Parce que ce que je veux te dire est sérieux.

Le Serpentard paniqua, il ne voulait rien entendre à son sujet, il ne pouvait pas rester là et l'écouter lui parler de lui, il se leva brusquement et s'écria :

« Non...je ne veux pas...ne dis rien, s'il te plait ne dis rien !

Ron le regarda les yeux ronds, complètement stupéfait devant cette réaction inattendue qu'il ne comprenait pas, il se leva et le prit dans ses bras.

« Mais je…..

« Ne dis rien ! répéta le Serpentard en se blottissant contre lui, et le front posé sur son épaule il remuait la tête dans un mouvement de droite à gauche…..je ne veux pas que tu me parle de ce truc sérieux….je t'en prie ! finit-il dans un murmure.

« D'accord...calme toi ! fit Ron inquiet d'entendre des sanglots dans sa voix, et il lui caressa tendrement les cheveux…..on en parlera plus tard.

« Oui ! souffla Blaise en passant les bras autour de son cou…beaucoup plus tard…serre moi fort.

Le rouquin l'enserra étroitement contre lui tout en se demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu dire ou faire pour déclencher une réaction pareille.

« Le repas est prêt ! annonça Harry du seuil.

« On arrive ! répondit Ron.

Blaise releva la tête et voulut s'écarter mais le rouquin le ramena contre lui et l'embrassa longuement.

Le Serpentard répondit au baiser avec feu, il adorait ça, il aimait la chaleur de sa bouche et la douceur de sa langue contre la sienne.

Le rouquin finit par s'éloigner et le prit par le bras pour le guider jusqu'à la cuisine.

**&&&&.**

Draco ne descendit pas pour le repas et ils mangèrent tous les trois en parlant peu, Harry ne cessait pas de penser au blond et le rouquin de son côté ne cessait pas de surveiller Blaise, cherchant toujours pourquoi il avait réagit comme ça, et une question lui vint à l'esprit, pourquoi avait-il dit.

« Je ne veux pas que tu me parles de ce truc sérieux ?

Quel truc? Lui il n'avait rien précisé, il avait juste dit que ce qu'il avait à lui dire était sérieux, rien d'autre.

« On aurait dit qu'il pensait à quelque chose en particuliers et qu'il avait peur ! se dit Ron….mais peur de quoi ?

Le repas terminé les deux amis firent la vaisselle et rangèrent la cuisine.

Puis Blaise demanda à monter dans sa chambre et le rouquin l'accompagna.

Et tout en montant l'escalier Ron se rendit compte qu'il avait proposé à son ami de prendre la sienne en lui disant qu'il dormirait avec le Serpentard mais qu'il n'avait pas pensé à demander son avis au concerné.

Il ne pensait pas qu'il refuse mais c'était quand même la moindre des choses que de lui demander avant.

« Harry va prendre ma chambre, ça ne te gêne pas si je partage la tienne ? fit-il en ouvrant la porte.

Blaise eu un petit rire heureux, c'était loin de le déranger, bien au contraire, dormir dans ses bras était tout ce qu'il voulait.

« Bien sûr que non...en fait je voulais te proposer de dormir avec moi.

« Dormir ? fit Ron en le soulevant dans ses bras pour aller le déposer doucement sur le lit…juste dormir t'es sûr ?

« Non, mais je ne veux pas que tu te sente obligé à quoi que ce soit.

Le rouquin fronça les sourcils et vint se placer au dessus de lui.

« Écoutes moi bien...je ne me sens obligé à rien et mets toi bien dans ta jolie petite tête que ce n'est pas de la pitié non plus….je veux faire l'amour avec toi parce que j'en ai vraiment envie, c'est tout.

Ron se tu le temps de poser un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Tu sais je ne te l'ai jamais dit ni même montré à l'époque mais tu m'as toujours attiré! Reprit-il avec beaucoup de douceur dans la voix... je n'ai jamais osé t'approcher parce que je pensais que je n'avais aucun intérêt à tes yeux, je t'ai regardé de loin simplement mais je t'ai toujours désiré et je dois t'avouer que j'ai souvent fantasmé sur toi à Poudlard, tu as très régulièrement fait partit de mes rêves les plus...enfin je te laisses imaginer de quel genre ils étaient! Termina t-il dans un petit rire.

Blaise sourit et noua les bras autour de son cou.

Qu'il aimait l'entendre lui parler ainsi!

« J'ai vraiment pas sommeil ! Murmura t-il tout en songeant qu'il avait été stupide de ne pas l'avoir regardé mieux par le passé, mais à cette époque-là aurait-il été capable comme maintenant de 'voir' qui était vraiment Ron?

**&&&&.**

**A bientôt!**


	10. Chapter 10

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 10**

**&&&&.**

Assit sur son lit Harry réfléchissait à comment parvenir à percer le mur d'indifférence de Draco.

Cela dura un long moment et un seul moyen lui vint à l'esprit, un moyen qui le fit d'abord hésiter, c'était peut-être un peu brusque et le blond risquait de très mal le prendre, mais il finit par se décider.

Il se leva et se rendit dans la salle de bain où il prit une douche et enfila ensuite un peignoir qu'il avait prit dans les affaires de Ron.

« Demain va falloir que j'aille chercher des vêtements moi aussi ! pensa t-il.

Puis il sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea vers celle de Draco d'un pas ferme.

Il était déterminé à faire bouger les choses.

Parvenu devant le battant il ouvrit la porte sans frapper, entra et referma derrière lui d'un air décidé.

Sans s'arrêter il s'avança vers le blond qui, vêtu d'un simple bas de pyjama, était assit au bord de son lit et le regardait d'un air étonné.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Demanda ce dernier

Harry vint se placer juste devant lui, l'obligeant ainsi à lever la tête pour le regarder.

« Toi ! répondit-il en laissant glisser son peignoir à ses pieds.

Draco haussa les sourcils puis les fronça mais sans lui laisser le temps de réagir le brun posa ses mains sur ses épaules et le poussa en arrière tout en s'asseyant sur le haut de ses cuisses.

Le blond ne tenta pas de le repousser ou de résister, il le fixait sans dire un mot.

Harry posa une main sur son entre jambe et le caressa lentement, ses yeux verts rivés aux siens, et rapidement il sentit la virilité du blond se réveiller tandis que le regard gris se troublait légèrement.

Le brun se pencha alors sur lui et sa bouche à quelques millimètres de la sienne il murmura :

« Cela fait combien de temps que personne ne t'as aimé ?

« Des mois ! Pensa aussitôt Draco sans répondre.

Répondre il n'aurait ni pu ni su le faire, comment expliquer qu'il n'avait pas eu de temps pour ça? Que Blaise avait eu besoin de lui en permanence et qu'il avait dû travailler dur?

Comment expliquer que l'amour n'avait pas fait partie de ses priorités parce qu'il y avait eut plus important comme survivre Blaise et lui, et que l'amour à dire vrai il n'en avait même pas eut l'envie parce qu'il vivait dans une angoisse permanente.

Comment expliquer que l'amour il n'y croyait plus et qu'il n'avait même plus ressentit d'envie sexuelle parce qu'il se sentait vide et froid à l'intérieur?

Draco ne pouvait rien dire de tout ça, toutes ses souffrances étaient silencieuses et lui pesaient tellement.

Harry qui savait qu'il ne lui répondrait pas, sans pouvoir comprendre ou même deviner tout ce que Draco ressentait, l'embrassa avec passion tout en frottant son bassin contre le sien dans une ondulation des reins affolante pour les sens du blond sevré depuis longtemps.

Le brun se releva et lui retira son pyjama.

« Je vais t'aimer! Dit Harry doucement.

Draco ne bougea toujours pas mais ses yeux ne le quittaient pas.

Mais quand Harry s'agenouilla entre ses jambes là le blond ne pu retenir un soupir et quand sa bouche se promena sur l'intérieur de ses cuisses tout en se rapprochant lentement de son érection maintenant conséquente Draco se mit à gémir doucement tandis qu'il passait sa langue dessus.

Le brun refit la même chose à plusieurs reprises, jusqu'à ce que le blond se cambre et que ses gémissements se fassent plus audibles.

Là Harry sourit, enfin Draco se laissait aller, il le prit alors entièrement dans sa bouche et quand il sentit qu'il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps il se releva et vint s'asseoir sur ses hanches.

Sans attendre il s'empala sur la virilité plus que tendue du blond dont les mains s'agrippaient aux draps.

Le brun ne pensait pas à son plaisir à lui, la seule chose qu'il voulait était d'emmener son blondinet au septième ciel, et il se maintint légèrement relevé pour lui permettre de bouger à son rythme.

Mais Draco ne l'oublia pas, à son tour il se saisit de son érection et lui imposa les mêmes va et viens que son bassin, là Harry se laissa aller à son tour, la tête rejetée en arrière et les yeux fermés, ses gémissements se mêlèrent à ceux du blond dont les coups de reins s'approfondirent et qui atteignit l'orgasme dans un cri, sa main se resserra sur lui sans cesser son mouvement et le brun le suivit.

Dans un râle de plaisir il se laissa doucement tomber sur le torse de Draco.

Ils restèrent silencieux un long moment puis la voix du blond rompit le silence.

« Va t'en...j'ai sommeil.

Le cœur d'Harry se serra, lui il aurait souhaité parler un peu et passer le reste de la nuit avec lui.

Il se redressa pour le regarder mais Draco avait les yeux fermés et ne les ouvrit pas, il comprit qu'insister pour rester près de lui ne servirait à rien.

Il se leva du lit, ramassa son peignoir qu'il enfila.

« Dors bien ! lui dit-il doucement avant de sortir.

Il regagna sa chambre et prit une nouvelle douche avant de se glisser dans les draps puis il repensa à ce qui venait de se passer avec un sourire.

Il se doutait qu'il allait devoir faire preuve de beaucoup de patience avec Draco mais il avait bon espoir qu'il finisse par partager ses sentiments, ce soir il avait accepté très facilement de faire l'amour avec lui c'était donc que physiquement au moins il lui plaisait, c'était déjà un bon début.

**&&&&.**

Ron tenait Blaise dans ses bras et il se sentait bien, il lui caressait l'épaule tout en sombrant lentement dans le sommeil.

« Tu resteras vraiment tant que j'aurais besoin de toi ? demanda doucement Blaise…même si ça dure très longtemps ?

« Oui, je te le promet ! chuchota le rouquin dans un demi-sommeil.

Le Serpentard se blottit encore plus contre lui et s'endormit avec le sourire.

**&&&&.**

Le lendemain matin Harry se leva d'excellente humeur, il s'habilla, sortit de sa chambre et en passant devant celle de Draco il l'ouvrit pour jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur, mais il n'était déjà plus là et n'en fut pas étonné, vu l'heure il devait être au travail depuis un moment déjà.

Il descendit à la cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuner en sifflotant doucement, il avait faim, l'amour lui ouvrait l'appétit.

Peu après Ron et Blaise arrivèrent à leur tour.

« J'ai faim ! s'exclama ce dernier.

Le brun se dit qu'il avait l'air de très bonne humeur lui aussi, tout comme le rouquin d'ailleurs qui affichait un air heureux.

Ils s'installèrent à table et déjeunèrent en discutant gaiement dans une atmosphère détendue jusqu'à ce que Ron dise à Harry :

« Il faut que je m'absente un moment, tu t'occuperas de Blaise ?

Mais le brun n'eut pas le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, le Serpentard lâcha brusquement sa tasse qui se renversa sur la table et se prit la tête entre les mains.

« Non ! gémit-il….non !

**&&&&.**

**A tout de suite!**


	11. Chapter 11

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 11**

**&&&&.**

« BLAISE ! s'affola Ron qui le souleva de sa chaise et l'emmena rapidement dans le salon où il l'allongea sur le canapé, assit près de lui il écarta ses mains qu'il tenait toujours pressées contre ses tempes.

« Tu as mal…qu'est ce qui se passe ?...parles moi tu me fais peur là.

Au ton très inquiet de sa voix le Serpentard se redressa et se jeta contre lui en enfouissant la tête au creux de son cou.

« Garde moi contre toi…ne me laisse pas…pars pas s'il te plait.

Ron l'entoura de ses bras et se mit à le bercer comme un enfant tout en déposant de petits bisous sur ses cheveux.

« Je ne te laisserais pas…je vais rester là avec toi d'accord? lui dit-il doucement mais toujours aussi inquiet…..tu as mal ?

« Ça va mieux! dit Blaise qui se calmait lentement.

Le rouquin voulut l'écarter pour le faire s'allonger mais il s'accrocha à lui de toutes ses forces, il était devenu complètement dingue de lui, Ron était devenu son oxygène, sa vie, et quand il avait dit qu'il devait s'absenter, une terreur insurmontable l'avait envahit suivit par une forte douleur qui lui avait vrillée le crâne.

Il ne savait pas si cette douleur était réelle ou imaginaire, tout ce qu'il savait c'est que malgré ce qu'il avait cru au début il ne pouvait pas faire avec cet 'autre', faire comme si il n'existait pas n'était plus possible.

Parce que c'était ça qui lui avait fait aussi mal, l'idée que Ron allait s'absenter pour aller le voir lui, c'était la peur que 'l'autre' le garde près de lui et qu'il ne revienne pas qui avait crée cette douleur.

Il ne voulait pas perdre son bonheur tout nouveau, malgré sa cécité il était enfin heureux près du rouquin qui avait su réveiller son cœur, après tant de souffrances endurées il avait cru que jamais ça ne lui arriverait alors comment accepter de le perdre?.

Ron était devenu sa lumière, c'était comme si l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour lui éclairait les ténèbres dans lesquelles il vivait.

Il avait si peur qu'il s'en aille.

Il ressentait une haine totale et absolue pour cet homme qu'il ne connaissait même pas mais qui risquait de lui enlever la plus belle chose qui lui soit arrivé.

Ron leva les yeux vers Harry qui se tenait debout et assistait à la scène sans rien dire, inquiet lui aussi.

« Je vais rester ici mais ça ne te dérangerait pas d'aller faire quelque chose pour moi ? lui demanda t-il.

« Pas du tout ! répondit le brun….de toute façon je dois aller chercher des vêtements.

Le rouquin caressa les cheveux de Blaise et lui murmura :

« Je te laisse juste quelques instants, d'accord ?...je serais juste à côté et je reviens tout de suite.

Blaise fit signe que oui et à regret se décida à le lâcher pour s'allonger.

Ron se leva, prit son ami par le bras et l'entraîna vers le hall.

« Il voulait absolument que je passe ce matin pour récupérer le reste de mes affaires, tu peux le faire pour moi ? lui dit-il à voix basse...je veux en finir le plus tôt possible.

« Bien sûr, pas de problème! répondit Harry qui le fixa ….mais tu sais, je crois que vous devriez avoir une conversation sérieuse tous les deux ! rajouta t-il avec un signe de tête en direction du salon.

Le rouquin se passa une main dans les cheveux et se gratta le crâne avec une moue un peu contrite.

« Je voudrais bien! dit-il…j'ai déjà essayé mais…c'est bizarre….le mot sérieux a eu un effet très étrange sur lui.

Le brun haussa les sourcils.

« Comment ça ?

« Pfffffffff ! je sais pas trop…j'ai pas compris.

« Tu devrais réessayer quand même...j'y vais, à plus tard.

**&&&&.**

Ron retourna dans le salon où Blaise, qui s'était relevé, l'attendait assit sur le canapé.

Il s'approcha et le prit par la main.

« Viens on va faire quelques pas dans le jardin.

Le Serpentard obéit sans protester.

Dehors l'air était frais et le soleil voilé.

Ils marchèrent quelques instants en silence, puis Ron s'arrêta obligeant Blaise à en faire autant.

Là il le prit dans ses bras, hésita un peu, puis lui dit :

« Tu te souviens qu'on devait parler ?

« Oui ! marmonna Blaise dont le cœur se mit à battre violemment, il savait que tenter d'échapper encore une fois à cette conversation ne servait à rien, faire comme si de rien n'était lui coûtait trop, mieux valait savoir.

« Tu veux me parler de 'l'autre'! reprit-il… c'est ça ?

« L'autre ? répéta Ron sans comprendre…quel 'autre' ?...je ne comprend pas ce que tu veux dire ni de qui tu me parles.

« De celui dont tu es amoureux ! précisa Blaise qui s'écarta et baissa la tête.

« De celui dont...mais…

Abasourdis le rouquin se tu pour tenter de mettre ses idées en ordres, celui qu'il aimait c'était lui, alors où avait-il été pêcher l'idée qu'il était amoureux d'un 'autre' ?

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? lui demanda t-il.

Le Serpentard hésita un bref instant puis répondit d'un ton morne et bas.

« J'ai entendu Harry quand il t'a dit,_ tu devrais lui dire que tu es amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre…ce serait plus honnête !_...je ne veux pas qu'il t'enlève à moi parce que moi je suis complètement fou de toi et cet homme je le hais ! termina t-il dans un cri de rage.

Ron comprenait maintenant et il se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas rire, Blaise risquait de très mal le prendre en pensant qu'il se moquait de lui.

Mais il comprenait aussi pourquoi ses réactions étaient si étranges.

« Mon cœur je crois que tu as tout compris à l'envers ! lui dit-il avec douceur tout en tâchant de garder son sérieux.

« A l'envers ? s'étonna Blaise.

« Oui….celui que tu déteste c'est toi.

« Je me déteste moi ?

« Oui parce que c'est toi que j'aime !

« Tu m'aimes moi ?

Cette fois Ron ne pu se retenir de rire et le reprit dans ses bras, Blaise paraissait stupéfait et il était trop craquant à tout répéter après lui d'une petite voix incertaine.

« Oui toi et rien que toi! Murmura le rouquin qui posa une main sur sa nuque et l'embrassa tendrement.

Ils se séparèrent après un long baiser.

**&&&&.**

**A tout de suite!**


	12. Chapter 12

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 12**

**&&&&.**

Ron écarta légèrement Blaise en le prenant par les épaules.

« Écoutes-moi bien, 'l'autre' celui dont Harry parlait c'est mon ex, nous nous sommes séparé peu de temps avant qu'on vous retrouve pour prendre le temps de réfléchir, il y avait longtemps que nous étions ensemble et nous n'étions plus très sûr de nos sentiments….

« Je le connais ? demanda Blaise, intrigué mais maintenant rassuré.

« Oui !...tu te souviens de Neville ?

Le Serpentard opina lentement, bien sûr qu'il s'en souvenait mais il était très étonné, il n'aurait jamais pensé à lui.

« Il espérait que je revienne avec lui…c'est quelqu'un de très gentil et je l'aimais bien c'est vrai mais ce n'est rien comparé à ce que je ressens pour toi, alors retourner près de lui n'était plus possible et c'est pour ça que Harry me disait qu'il fallait que je lui avoue que j'étais amoureux d'un autre... ça m'ennuyait de lui parler de nous mais Neville a très bien comprit, il était même content pour moi et je dois dire que j'ai apprécié sa réaction, il savait que j'ai toujours eut un faible pour toi! Expliqua Ron…..mais toi… là le rouquin hésita un peu, il avait du mal à formuler sa phrase suivante, il ne voulait pas qu'il le prenne mal…c'est peut être parce que…comment dire...

« Tu pense que je t'aime parce que je suis aveugle et que tu prends soin de moi ? le coupa Blaise qui comprit aisément où il voulait en venir.

« Euh….c'est un peu ça, oui.

Contrairement à ce que craignait Ron Blaise ne se vexa pas, ses mains qui étaient posées à plat sur son torse remontèrent sur ses joues qu'il caressa doucement et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« Non ! dit-il….je sais à quoi tu ressemble et je sais que tu es séduisant mais ce que j'ai aimé c'est ce qui émane de toi, c'est de ça que je suis tombé amoureux….de ton vrai toi.

Il secoua la tête et reprit :

« C'est sûrement le seul avantage de ne pas voir….on ressent les choses plus clairement, on ne s'arrête pas à ce qu'on voit puisque on ne peut pas, ça va plus loin et c'est plus profond.

**&&&&.**

Harry ne revint que tard le soir, la maison était silencieuse et il monta dans sa chambre où il rangea les vêtements qu'il avait ramenés, puis il prit une douche et s'allongea sur son lit.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire, rejoindre Draco une fois de plus, ce qu'il mourrait d'envie de faire ou attendre et voir venir?

Il était toujours en train d'y réfléchir quand la porte s'ouvrit et l'objet de ses réflexions entra dans la pièce.

Les yeux verts d'Harry s'illuminèrent en le voyant s'approcher et il lui sourit.

Le blond, vêtu comme la veille d'un simple bas de pyjama, s'arrêta tout près du lit et il resta debout à le regarder, comme si il ne savait pas quoi faire et attendait un geste ou un mot de sa part.

Le brun se saisit de sa main et l'attira doucement près de lui, et une fois qu'il fut allongé il se redressa pour se placer au dessus de lui.

Il se mit à l'embrasser tendrement, caressant d'une main le torse finement musclé de Draco qui noua les bras autour de son cou.

Puis le blond le repoussa, le fit s'allonger à plat ventre et s'assit sur l'arrière de ses cuisses, il se pencha sur lui pour embrasser sa nuque et dessina des arabesques du bout de la langue sur ses épaules, ce qui déclencha une flambée de désir au creux des reins d'Harry qui se cambra pour coller ses fesses contre l'érection de Draco qui passa une main sous lui pour se saisir de la sienne.

Le brun soupira de plaisir et se releva pour se mettre à genoux, cherchant encore plus de contact, ses soupirs devinrent gémissements quand de son autre main Draco le prépara doucement.

Le blond entra en lui d'un seul coup et se mit à donner de violents coups de reins, et sous ses assauts de véritables vagues de plaisir submergèrent Harry.

Ils atteignirent l'extase en quelques minutes.

Ils se laissèrent tomber sur le lit et presque immédiatement Draco se retira et se leva.

« Reste ! lui dit Harry en le voyant se diriger vers la porte.

Le blond s'arrêta et se retourna pour le regarder.

« Reste ! répéta doucement le brun.

Draco sembla hésiter puis lentement il revint s'allonger près de lui.

Heureux Harry vint se blottir contre lui.

Le blond ne dit pas un mot et le brun en fit autant, il n'osait pas troubler son silence, pourtant il aurait bien aimé lui dire ce qu'il ressentait pour lui.

Il aurait aimé lui murmurer tous les mots un peu bête qu'on a envie de dire quand on est amoureux, mais il renonça par peur de le faire fuir, il se contenta d'apprécier le simple fait d'être contre lui et s'endormit.

**&&&&.**

Le lendemain matin il se réveilla tard et Draco n'était plus là.

D'excellente humeur il prit une douche en chantant, s'habilla et descendit.

En bas il ne trouva personne et sortit sur la terrasse, Blaise et Ron étaient en train de déjeuner, apparemment eux aussi avaient dormit tard.

« Bonjour ! leur dit-il en s'asseyant.

Ron lui sourit et l'observa un long moment.

« Quoi ?...qu'est ce qu'il y a ? lui demanda Harry en voyant son air amusé.

« Tu as du passer une bonne nuit vu les bruits que j'ai entendu hier soir ! répondit le rouquin pour le taquiner.

Blaise pouffa de rire tout en mangeant les toasts que Ron lui mettait dans la main.

« Très bonne…mais…..

Le brun se tu et poussa un soupir.

« Mais quoi ? l'interrogea son ami, intrigué.

« Il ne me parle pas ! fit doucement Harry.

« Comment ça il ne te parle pas ? Demanda le rouquin…il a bien du te dire quelque chose non ?

« Non...pas un mot, rien, rien du tout…..ni avant, ni pendant, ni après.

« Tu l'aimes ? intervint Blaise qui les avait écouté sans rien dire.

« Oui ! répondit simplement Harry.

« Tu lui as dit ?

« Non, j'ai pas osé….il ne m'a pas parlé alors du coup j'ai rien dis non plus, je ne voulais pas qu'il s'enfuit et je me suis dit qu'il valait peut être mieux attendre un peu ! répondit le brun.

« C'est toi qui est allé le trouver ou c'est lui qui est venu ? demanda le Serpentard qui s'était arrêté de manger...comment ça c'est passé exactement?

« Eh bien…euh…..la première fois c'est moi qui suis allé dans sa chambre et...euh...je dois avouer que là je lui ai un peu forcé la main, je voulais juste le faire réagir, qu'il sorte de cette indifférence... mais par contre hier soir c'est lui qui est venu ! Se justifia Harry un peu gêné.

« Alors hier soir c'était pas une première ? s'exclama Ron un peu étonné que son ami ne lui ai rien dit

« Non ! répondit le brun sans le regarder, il fixait Blaise qui avait maintenant la tête baissée et totalement immobile il semblait perdu dans ses pensées…..pourquoi toutes ces questions ? lui demanda t-il.

**&&&&.**

**A bientôt!**


	13. Chapter 13

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 13**

**&&&&.**

« Tu dois lui dire ! répondit Blaise qui releva la tête…il faut absolument que tu lui dise ce que tu ressens pour lui…..Draco ne te parlera pas lui.

« Pourquoi ça ? demanda Harry très intéressé.

« Parce que là il doit penser que tu te sers de lui.

« HEIN ?...me servir de lui? s'écria le brun qui s'indigna aussitôt…..mais c'est totalement faux !

« Pas pour lui ! Répliqua le Serpentard….il ignore que tu l'aime…alors réfléchis un peu, tu n'étais pas là pour lui quand il en a eut besoin et subitement, du jour au lendemain, tu viens nous proposer, non nous imposer serait plus exact, ton aide et tu nous emmène ici presque de force….puis tu te pointe un soir dans sa chambre et tu lui saute dessus sans rien lui dire.

« Mais enfin…mais….c'est absurde ! s'énerva Harry qui se rappela aussi du baiser qu'il l'avait forcé à subir dans la cuisine….et puis si il pensait ça pourquoi est-il venu hier soir ? je ne l'ai pas obligé là.

« C'est parce que….

Blaise hésita et Ron lui prit la main pour l'inciter à continuer.

« Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il a accepté de te suivre aussi facilement quand vous êtes venu nous chercher ? il t'aime depuis longtemps…..toi tu l'as toujours ignoré et il en a beaucoup souffert…je crois qu'au fond de lui il espérait ton aide face au ministère mais tu n'es jamais venu, tout le monde disait que tu le haïssais alors il n'a pas vraiment chercher à se défendre, il était fatigué de tout ça et se moquait de ce que les autres pensaient…..il n'y a que moi qui avait encore de l'importance pour lui...suffisamment en tout cas pour qu'il se batte encore malgré qu'il n'en ai plus envie pour lui-même.

Harry, coudes appuyés sur la table se prit la tête entre les mains, ce que lui disait Blaise lui faisait mal et il se sentait coupable.

« Je n'étais pas au courant pour le ministère, autrement je serais intervenu…..mais il y avait tellement de choses à faire à ce moment là...je regrette.

Il se leva brusquement et se dirigea vers la maison.

« Où tu vas ? lui cria Ron.

« Le voir !

**&&&&.**

A grandes enjambées Harry se rendit jusqu'à la pâtisserie où il pensait trouver Draco mais quand il y entra ce fut une jeune femme qu'il trouva à sa place.

Il lui demanda si le blond était là mais elle lui répondit que c'était son jour de congé et qu'il ne serait là que le lendemain.

Harry la remercia et ressortit, déçu il resta un long moment immobile sur le trottoir à se demander où il avait bien pu aller.

Il avait tellement envie de le prendre dans ses bras, de lui dire que désormais tout irait bien, qu'il serait là pour le protéger, il ressentait aussi une furieuse envie d'aller atomiser tout le ministère.

Il se mit à errer dans les rues, espérant l'apercevoir, mais après deux heures à tourner en rond il finit par se décider à rentrer en se disant qu'il serait peut être revenu.

Mais il ne trouva que Ron et Blaise installés sur le canapé dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

« Tu l'as vu ? lui demanda son ami quand il entra dans le salon.

« Non ! répondit Harry d'un air sombre en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil…..c'est son jour de congé.

« T'inquiète pas, il te suffit d'attendre qu'il rentre…..il a du aller faire un tour quelque part et ne va pas tarder à revenir ! le rassura Ron.

« C'est sûrement ça ! Approuva le brun qui ne pouvait pourtant pas s'empêcher d'angoisser.

**&&&&.**

La journée passa sans que Draco revienne et le brun, qui ne tenait plus en place au fur et à mesure que l'heure avançait, faisait les cent pas à travers la maison.

« Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait ? se demandait-il sans cesse.

Il prépara le repas du soir pour tenter de s'occuper l'esprit tout en restant aux aguets, attentif au moindre bruit en provenance du hall.

Ils se mirent à table tous les trois et mangèrent en silence.

Le repas terminé, Ron et Blaise regagnèrent leur chambre tandis qu'Harry tournait en rond dans le salon, les yeux rivés sur la pendule posée sur le manteau de la cheminée.

-Dix heures…personne !

-Onze heures….toujours personne !

-Minuit…..

Harry stressait comme un malade.

A une heure du matin il se résigna à aller se coucher et monta très lentement l'escalier, espérant l'entendre entrer avant qu'il atteigne la dernière marche mais son espoir fut déçu.

En passant devant la porte de la chambre de Draco, il s'arrêta, il hésita une seconde puis entra.

Il s'approcha du lit, se déshabilla et se glissa entre les draps qui sentaient encore son parfum.

Il resta longtemps éveillé, espérant toujours son retour, puis le sommeil le gagna et il s'endormit.

Le lendemain matin il se réveilla et regarda la place à côté de lui, personne.

Il se leva, prit une douche rapide remit ses vêtements en hâte, sortit dans le couloir et dévala les marches à toute vitesse.

Il quitta la maison sans prendre le temps de déjeuner et se précipita à la pâtisserie.

Malheureusement au lieu de Draco ce fut encore la jeune femme qui se trouvait là, et l'angoisse au cœur il lui redemanda si le blond était là.

« Non ! répondit-elle en secouant négativement la tête…et il ne reviendras plus, il est passé hier en fin d'après-midi pour donner sa démission.

Harry sentit la peur l'envahir, il n'était quand même pas partit.

« Non ! se dit-il…..Blaise !

Le blond n'aurait pas laissé Blaise, il devait donc rentrer.

Il retourna rapidement à la maison où il trouva le couple d'amoureux tranquillement en train de déjeuner dans la cuisine.

« Draco est là ? leur demanda t-il à peine sur le seuil.

« Non ! répondit Ron…..mais à l'heure qu'il est il doit être au boulot.

« J'en viens ! Souffla le brun tout en s'écroulant sur une chaise….il n'y est pas, il a démissionné…je crois qu'il est partit.

« Il ne doit pas être loin ! s'exclama Blaise tout de suite inquiet mais qui se mit à secouer lentement la tête...non il ne peut pas être partit sans me le dire….et puis où veux tu qu'il aille ?

**&&&&.**

**A tout de suite!**


	14. Chapter 14

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 14**

**&&&&.**

Une autre journée passa et toujours pas de Draco, et le soir venu Harry retourna dormir dans le lit du blond.

Quand il se réveilla il était toujours aussi seul.

Il se leva, s'habilla, puis descendit tristement et s'assit à la table de la cuisine pour réfléchir.

« _Il ne doit pas être loin !...où veux tu qu'il aille ?_ avait dit Blaise.

« Pas loin ! se répéta le brun qu'une idée soudaine vint titiller.

« Non ! pensa t-il….. pourquoi serait-il retourner là bas ?

Mais cette idée ne le quittant plus il se leva et sortit en se disant que cela ne coûtait rien d'aller vérifier.

A pieds il se rendit jusqu'à leur ancien quartier toujours aussi sinistre et entra dans le petit bâtiment délabré.

Il monta rapidement les deux étages et tourna la poignée de la porte numéro sept qui s'ouvrit.

Il entra doucement et avança jusqu'au salon.

Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine et la joie l'envahit, Draco était bien là, allongé sur le vieux canapé, un bras replié posé sur ses yeux.

Harry s'approcha sans bruit et s'accroupit près de lui.

Puis il leva une main et d'un doigt se mit à caresser lentement le menton et la mâchoire ferme du blond qui sursauta et écarta son bras pour le regarder.

« Qu'est ce que tu fous ici Potter ?

« Je suis venu te chercher ! répondit doucement le brun.

« Pourquoi faire ?...Blaise n'a plus besoin de moi il est en de bonnes mains…je n'ai plus aucune raison de rester avec vous.

« Dans ce cas, c'est moi qui vais rester avec toi ! dit Harry en souriant.

Draco le regarda fixement sans comprendre.

« Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Toi, tu resterais ici… dans ce taudis ?

« Oui, du moment que je suis avec toi je me moque du reste, être près de toi ferait de n'importe quel endroit un paradis.

Le blond continuait à le fixer, hésitant sur la signification de ses paroles et la voix pleine de tendresse du brun.

« Pour quelle raison tu ferais ça ? demanda t-il, perplexe.

« Pour deux raisons ! répondit Harry qui se remit à lui caresser le visage…je t'aime et j'ai besoin de toi.

Il sourit en voyant l'air totalement ahuri de Draco qui semblait avoir du mal à assimiler, il se leva et s'allongea sur lui sans que le blond fasse un geste.

« Je t'aime ! répéta t-il en déposant un bisou sur son menton…je veux te garder près de moi, te faire oublier tous les sales moments que tu as vécu et te rendre heureux….je veux te voir sourire, t'entendre rire….sentir tes mains sur moi et t'embrasser à perdre haleine…laisse moi t'aimer s'il te plait j'ai tellement d'amour à te donner.

Ses yeux verts, brillants, étaient rivés aux yeux gris qui s'éclairèrent enfin d'une lueur chaude.

« J'ai espéré si longtemps des mots pareils ! murmura Draco qui réagit enfin, il posa une main sur sa nuque et l'attira à lui, unissant leur bouches dans un long baiser.

Puis Harry s'écarta et le regarda avec tendresse.

« L'autre soir j'ai eu peur de te le dire parce que je pensais que ça te ferait fuir, mais maintenant j'ai envie de te le dire sans arrêt, je t'aime.

« Alors aime moi fort et autant que tu veux ! souffla le blond….moi aussi j'ai besoin de toi.

**&&&&.**

Ils ne rentrèrent à la maison qu'en fin d'après midi, la main dans la main.

**&&&&.**

Trois mois plus tard ils se rendirent tous les quatre au cabinet du médecin qui avait opéré Blaise, c'était le grand jour.

Aujourd'hui ils auraient la réponse définitive, mais ils avaient bon espoir, les visites précédentes avaient toutes été encourageantes.

Assit sur une chaise, Blaise qui était maintenant en parfaite santé, attendait patiemment qu'on lui retire ses pansements, et le toubib lui demanda de garder les yeux fermés pendant qu'il enlevait le bandage.

Ron assit en face de lui bouillait d'impatience et d'angoisse mêlée.

Il espérait de tout cœur qu'il retrouve la vue, même si qu'il y voit ou pas il l'aimerait de la même façon.

Une fois terminé le médecin s'écarta et lui dit :

« Ouvrez les yeux !

Blaise ne vit d'abord qu'une forte lumière blanche qui l'éblouit et le fit cligner des paupières à plusieurs reprises, il entendit le toubib lui dire que c'était normal, puis lentement sa vision s'adapta et le visage inquiet de Ron apparut dans son champ de vision.

Ce dernier eu un immense sourire en voyant les magnifiques yeux sombres se poser sur lui et le regarder vraiment.

« J'y vois...j'y vois! s'exclama Blaise en lui rendant son sourire…..et tu sais tu es la plus belle chose que j'ai jamais vu.

« Je t'aime ! s'écria Le rouquin fou de joie, il ne pu se retenir et saisissant son visage entre ses mains, il l'embrassa sous les yeux plutôt amusé du médecin ainsi que ceux d'Harry et Draco très heureux pour leurs amis.

**&&&&.**

Le soir ils eurent la visite d'Hermione à qui Harry avait demandé de passer et qui venait d'ailleurs les voir de temps en temps.

Il voulait qu'elle répande dans le monde sorcier la nouvelle du départ d'un voyage en amoureux pour Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter ainsi que Ronald Weasley et Blaise Zabini qui venaient de se fiancer.

« Eux qui souhaitaient ne plus jamais entendre parler de vous ! dit-elle en s'adressant à Blaise et Draco… Ils vont s'étrangler de rage ! finit Hermione en riant

« C'est le but recherché ! dit Harry en serrant tendrement Draco contre lui…je veux qu'ils sachent tous que nous sommes très amoureux et très heureux loin d'eux, mais il faut qu'ils sachent aussi que nous avons des comptes à régler, que nous reviendrons sous peu et qu'ils se préparent parce que ce jour-là nous exigerons des excuses publique, une réhabilitation complète pour Draco et Blaise, et la restitution des biens qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit de leur prendre car ils ne sont pas responsables des fautes de leurs parents, et il faut qu'ils comprennent bien qu'en cas de refus nous nous chargerons de crier au monde entier leur injustice et leur sournoiserie...nous ferons un tel scandale que nous finirons par obtenir gain de cause.

« Je connais une journaliste qui se réjouirait de faire tout un article sur vous! Fit la jeune femme avec amusement...vous permettez que je lui raconte toute votre histoire? Ce serait l'idéal pour mettre la pression.

« Excellente idée! Approuva Harry qui tourna son regard vers Draco...tu es d'accord?

Le blond qui opina de la tête souriait, cela lui arrivait très souvent maintenant et le brun adorait le voir comme ça.

« Je t'aime Harry !

Et ça c'était une phrase que le brun ne se lassait jamais d'entendre.

**&&&&.**

**FIN.**

**&&&&.**

**Encore une fois un grand merci à vous d'avoir suivit cette histoire, peut-être pour la deuxième fois, jusqu'au bout !**

**Bisous!**


End file.
